


Annoying, Concussed Children

by taylor_tut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Whump, Whump, injured Peter parker, injured Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A request from my tumblr! Peter gets hit. Tony gets hit trying to get to Peter. Both are self-sacrificing idiots. Steve is patient.





	Annoying, Concussed Children

Tony damn near just stopped the battle entirely when he saw Spiderman go down and not get up.

Instead, he fired wildly at everything he could see until there was nothing left of the drones--or of the park they were fighting in, really, whoops; he’d definitely pay for that--and barked orders into the comms, uncharacteristically in command. 

“Spiderman, respond,” he prompted, breathing a sigh of relief when Peter groaned. “How injured are you?”

“I’m--”

“--And don’t bother telling me you’re fine, because I saw the hit you just took.”

Peter hesitated. “Might’ve broken my wrist in the fall,” he admitted, “n’ my head hurts.”

Okay, concussion protocol, then. “I’m coming to get you as fast as I can, alright? Hang tight. There’s still some drones in the way.” He fired at one, wincing as it fired back. “Tell me--shit,” he cursed when another drone hit him from behind, “tell me what the date is.”

Peter frowned. “Do you need backup?”

“Stay the  _ hell _ down,” Tony bit, “or so help me God…” he trailed off as he deflected a strike. “Date. Now.”

“It’s April 26th,” Peter said. “I don’t think it’s a concussion…”

“Only people who haven’t been hit in the head get to make that call,” Tony retorted. Questions, think of questions. It was the only way he could keep himself from panicking before he could check the kid over. “What did we eat for dinner yesterday?”

“Chinese food,” Peter replied, “which you ate like three bites of.”

Oh, yeah. Well, he hadn’t been expecting a battle today, so he’d sort of neglected food and water in favor of computer codes and robots--again--and he was feelin’ it in his muscles, now.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony brushed him off, “one more. Who’s the--Fuck!” 

“Ironman?” Steve intervened. He’d been content to let Tony take care of Peter and a few drones while he and the others faced the main pocket of robots, but Tony didn’t like to curse like that in front of the kid, so it must be serious. “Are you hit?”

A loud crash answered him. 

“Ironman, status report!” 

“He’s down, Cap,” Hawkeye offered, “I just watched him fall from the freaking sky.”

“Mr. Stark?” Now it was Peter’s turn to panic. “I’m closest to him, I can--”

“No,” Tony bit, “shut up, all of you.” Yeah, he DEFINITELY hit his head. “Stay where you are, Pete. I’m still comin’ to get ya.” He didn’t move. “As soon as I figure out which way ‘up’ is.”

“All of you, stay down,” Steve commanded, “chasing a bunch of concussed children around is the last thing I need to focus on.” 

“Hey!” both aforementioned concussed children argued. 

\-------------------------

Luckily, the battle had been almost over, and it wasn’t long before both Peter and Tony were snug in the SHIELD med bay, arguing like idiots.

“The doctor said it was barely a concussion,” Peter defended, “I could have gotten back up.’

“Yeah? And what about your broken wrist, huh? How were you gonna shoot webs with that?”

Peter frowned. “I have two hands!” 

Tony shook his head disapprovingly, looking at Hawkeye with a long-suffering sigh. “Millennials, huh?” Clint nodded sagely without a word.

“Your concussion is, like, twice as bad!” Peter argued.

“On a scale of what to what?”

“...Mine to yours…”

“Not a real scale, Pete,” Tony declared. “Therefore, invalid.”

Steve was feeling much less jovial. “You know, on my scale, I rank two hospitalized Avengers as pretty equally reckless,” he supplied.

“Oh, Captain Buzzkill,” Tony greeted, “thought you were meeting with Fury.”

Steve raised a careful eyebrow in a measured gaze. “I did that while you were unconscious,” he said. 

Tony at least had the decency to look sheepish. “Oh.”

“We’ll start with you,” Steve said, turning his attention to Peter, whose eyes widened in panic. “Injuries happen, but when they do, you need to remove yourself from battle and find a safe place to wait for help,” he said. “You know that Mr. Stark is going to do nothing but worry about you if he knows you’re still trying to fight.”

For the first time, Peter blamed himself for Tony’s injuries. 

“That’s not your fault,” Steve said, as if he could read minds, “that’s just how he is. But it’s still something you need to be aware of.”

Peter nodded, terrified to argue even if he wanted to.

“And you,” the Captain continued, focusing his attention on Tony, “are, as always, a reckless, annoying idiot.”

“Aw, Cap,” Tony returned, “keep the sweet nothings for the bedroom.”

Steve’s glare was ice, then it melted. “But I know that it’s different when it’s Peter,” he finished. “I’m not going to let it slide entirely, but I’ll keep it in mind when I’m thinking of what kind of lecture I’ll have you sit through later.”

Before Peter could stop himself, he was already speaking. “You mean this wasn’t the lecture?” 

Tony nearly choked on his ice chip, then DID choke on his ice chip when he watched Peter’s face flush bright red. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--”

“It’s fine,” Steve replied, a small smirk playing at his lips. “Get some rest, both of you.”

Tony took control of the one hospital room television and promptly fell asleep with the remote in his lap, and Peter had never felt more like he had a father again.


End file.
